ECKO
by IsraelRV
Summary: -ECKO- Has imaginado que pasaria si existieran demonios que fueran capaces de transfomarse en la cosa, persona, animal que mas temes En este mundo (NUNCA EH DICHO QUE NO AH SIDO REAL) existen y tambien empresas secretas que muy pocos concen y que combaten con
1. chapter 1

Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo ese dia, el dia en que perdí a mi amigo, mi hermano, el dia que perdí todo, EL DIA QUE CAMBIE...

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer yo estaba en el suelo tirado como si alguien o algo me hubiera lanzado con fuerza sobrenatural, yo solo escuchaba ese sumbido, no sabia lo que pasaba y al mismo tiempo me puse a pensar vagamente sobre como ese zumbido me recordaba a las películas de guerra solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa de burla en mi rostro, ese zumbido era al parecer igual al de después de que arrojan una granada cerca de ti, mientras seguía pensando llego MarCan, llego tan inquieta mente que me asusto tanto que el zumbido paro y se me aclaro la vista, empezó a gritar cosas sobre una cosa, un monstruo, en ese momento no sabia de que hablaba hasta que lo vi, era una bestia, un monstruo, un demonio, una cosa no sabíamos que era pero instintivamente salimos corriendo, estaba tan asustado que no me habia percatado que estábamos en un bosque oscuro, no sabía porque pero creía haber estado ahi antes, no sabia ni como ni cuando, solo lo sabia, estaba intentado recordar cuando Maycan me hablo...

-Scott... Tu huye yo lo distraeré... corre... *Estábamos tan cansados que apenas y podíamos hablar*

-De que demonios estas hablando Maycan, nunca te dejaría aquí, vamos hay que seguir corriendo ya se nos ocurrirá algo...

Volvimos a empezar a correr pero en ese momento se escucho un rugido y al voltear Maycan y yo vimos troncos que empezaban a caer, por suerte ninguno nos dio, pero todos los golpes se habían acumulado en un lugar de un árbol que hizo que cayera, estaba tan paralizado que no podía reaccionar así que Maycan se abalanzo sobre mi y logro moverme y caí al suelo, estaba feliz de que estaba vivo tanto que salte y grite le estaba hablando a Maycan y no respondía así que voltee y lo vi, vi a Maycan tirado con sus piernas bajo el árbol, así que fui hasta el y lo tome de la mano, yo solo le decía que todo iba a estar bien...

-Tranquilo pronto te sacare de ahi... solo... espera

-Scott recuerdas lo que dije hace un momento, creo que si tendrás que hacerlo así que huye, huye rápido de aquí...

-JAJAJAJA idiota como podría dejarte aquí nos iremos los dos juntos...

Al terminar de decir eso se escucho un rugido ahora mucho mas cerca era esa cosa, nos habia encontrado!

-*Al escuchar el rugido* Scott te tienes que ir por favor dejame aquí, huye por favor por tí, por mamá, para que no este sola,por favor...

-Ya te dije que no puedo irme sin ti vamos

-QUE NO!!!!!!!!!, Entiéndelo maldición yo ya no tengo salvación, no podre sobrevivir por favor VETE!!!!!!! VETE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!

En cuanto me dijo eso salí corriendo a toda velocidad como un cobarde, iba llorando dejando atrás a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, de pronto vi una luz, mientras mas corría mas intensa se hacia esa luz, cuando pude ver claramente la luz empece a ver personas, personas comunes como si nada estuviera sucediendo, iba a dar un paso hacia la luz, pero antes de eso decidí voltear solo para ver si habia una ultima oportunidad de salvar a MayCan pero lo que vi fue tan espeluznante, solo recuerdo que el cuerpo de MayCan estaba dentro de esa "cosa" y solo alcance a ver su rostro feliz pero con lagrimas, en ese momento llore y caí de rodillas al suelo y levante la vista una ultima vez mas y vi que venían mas de esas cosas así que me levante completamente tembloroso y di un media vuelta y volví a ver esa luz, era mi única esperanza así que di un paso pero no paso nada, voltee pero esas cosas estaban a punto de rodearme así que instintivamente salte como si entendiera que tenia que hacerlo, de pronto caí en algun lugar oscuro, seguía asustado, de pronto llego alguien y me alumbró con su linterna era el guardia de seguridad, yo seguía tan atemorizado que solo me acerque al guardia y manosee en el rostro para saber si todo era verdad, en ese momento el guardia dijo que me tenia que retener por estar en un lugar que era solo para personal autorizado, me llevo a un cuarto y me interrogo pero yo solo le explique que no sabia como había llegado ahí y tambien le mencione todo lo ocurrido en el bosque y como era de esperarse no me creyó, el creía que habia consumido drogas o algo parecido, así que llamo a la policía, al explicarle lo mismo a esos dos policías ambos se voltearon a ver con una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo escalofriante, en ese momento me dijeron que tenía que acompañarlos y les dije que estaba bien...

*HORAS DESPUÉS*

Llegamos a un lugar muy extraño, yo creía que iríamos a la estación de policía o algo por el estilo, pero no, voltee y esos policías me arrojaron de nuevo a una extraña habitación, cerraron la puerta y les pregunte que pasaba, pero solo me hablaron por un micrófono y me dijeron que esperara, que pronto llegarían dos... voltearon a verse de nuevo, supongo que no sabían que decir así que decidieron decirme que las personas que vendrían serian detectives...

Ya habia pasado unos minutos y yo ya me estaba quedando dormido pero escuche abrirse la puerta y vi a dos personas adultos, para ser mas específico era una adolescente y un adulto, al parecer la adolescente tenía la misma edad que yo, lo mas raro era que solo vestían ropa normal, ambos llevaban un portafolio extraño, pusieron su mano sobre el y su portafolio se abrió, al abrirse vi que contenían unas extrañas fotos así que ellos acercaron sus portafolios y vi que esas fotos eran de esas raras "cosas", así que les pregunte...

CONTINUARA...


	2. MSE

Me enseñaron esas fotos y empezamos a hablar...

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿De donde consiguieron esas fotos?,¿ Porque esas cosas se comieron a MayCan?

AGENTE 0X11. -Contestaremos todas tus preguntas, pero solo una a la vez, claro solo si aceptas cooperar con nosotros

\- Cooperar..., ¿En que?

A 0X11. -Es simple solo contesta nuestras preguntas

-Esta bien... Supongo

A 0X11. -Muy bien, veamos... Primero contestaremos tus preguntas, ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí... ¿Quienes son ustedes?

A 0X11. -Yo soy el agente 0X11 y mi compañera es la agente 0X12

-¿ Agentes?... Pero ¿Cuales son su verdaderos nombres?

A 0X12. -CUIDA TUS PREGUNTAS NIÑO !!!!!!

A 0X11. -Tranquila compañera, además recuerda que tienen la mis edad

A 0X12. -Podríamos tener la misma edad pero no somos ni un poco iguales.

A 0X11. -Como decía... Somos agentes de la organización MSE, y bueno sobre los nombres, no podemos revelar nuestra verdadera identidad, digamos que es... *CONFIDENCIAL*

\- ¿MSE?

A 0X11. -Así es, MSE significa "MUNDO SIN ECKOS"

\- ¿ECKOS?, no se porque... pero me suena familiar ese nombre

A 0X11. -Bueno en realidad son demonios por así decirlo pero son *DEMONIOS ESPECIALES*

\- ¿Por qué se comieron a MayCan?

A 0X11. -Es obvio ¿no?, ellos comen humanos

-¿Y porque, porque nosotros?... ¿Porque aparecimos en ese bosque?

A 0X11. -Bueno eso... aún no lo sabemos

Cuando me dijo eso cruzó la mirada con la de su compañera y al momento que hicieron eso sentí un escalofrío al rededor de mi cuello, algo como una soga sujetandome , esa fue la primera vez que sentí esos escalofríos, me sentía muy raro así que solo guarde silencio hasta que recordé...

\- Por cierto... ¿Qué preguntas eran las que me iban a hacer?

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
